


Frisörbesuch

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike lässt sich von seiner besten Freundin Marie widerwillig zum Frisör schleifen. Der junge Mann, der ihm dort mit Schere und Kamm an die Haare will, entpuppt sich als recht niedlich und vorallem nett. Doch Mike hat wenig Hoffnung, ihn so schnell wieder zu sehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisörbesuch

**Author's Note:**

> ursprünglich auf bxb gepostet am 24.04.2009, ist aber viel älter.  
> Beitrag zu kakenuris Rush-Inn Geschichten... ich weiß nicht mal, ob es die noch gibt.

"Nun komm schon, du hast es versprochen." Quengelig zog Marie an Mikes Ärmel.  
"Schon gut, schon gut!" Mit den Augen rollend ließ er sich von ihr in den Frisörsalon ziehen. Feucht warme Luft schlug ihnen entgegen. Es herrschte ein geschäftiges Treiben. Als sie eintraten eilte ihnen eine junge Frau in Maries Alter - so schätzte Mike - entgegen und umarmte sie. "Süße, gut schaust du aus. Wie geht's dir denn?"  
"Oh, sehr gut, sehr gut." Das ganze wurde von Küsschen und Gequietsche bekleidet.  
Mike lid. Er fühlte sich bereits vergessen und gedachte sich zurück zuziehen, um dem ganzen vielleicht doch noch zu entgehen. Leider wurde die Fremde, die aussah als wäre sie vor einem Farbschrank gestanden während eines Erdbebens, auf ihn aufmerksam. "Und wer ist dein schweigsamer Begleiter?" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Mikes Leidensbarometer stieg noch weiter.  
"Oh", klang als hätte Marie ihn doch tatsächlich vergessen. "Das ist Mike. Ich hab dir von ihm erzählt?!"  
"Ach ja, stimmt." Welch Begeisterung von seitens der weiblichen Fraktion.  
"Mike, das ist Sonja, eine alte Schulfreundin." Der Angesprochene lächelte. Zu mehr ließ er sich jedoch nicht hinreißen.

"Wie kann ich euch beiden helfen?" Sonja wurde geschäftig. Marie führte das weitere Gespräch, sodass Mike nun keinerlei Hoffnung mehr auf ein Happy End für seine eigene Person sah. "Du weißt doch. Färben und schneiden wie immer. Und für ihn das Gleiche." Und verschwörerisch flüsternd, als würde er es nicht hören. "Er hat es ja dringend mal wieder nötig."  
Mike verdrehte erneut die Augen, lächelte aber gezwungen als die Blicke der Beiden in seine Richtung gingen. "Okay, ich bin gerade frei geworden, da kann ich dich wie immer übernehmen. Dein Freund müsste aber ein paar Minuten warten, dann kann ein Kollege ihn übernehmen."  
Marie nickte begeistert. "Mike setzt du dich derweilen hier hin?" Sie zeigte auf einen freien Frisierstuhl. "Ich schick dir dann jemanden. Marie kommst du bitte mit dahinter?" Und schon waren die Beiden etwas weiter hinten in dem großen Salon verschwunden.

Seufzend ließ Mike sich in den Stuhl fallen und schloss kurz die Augen. Marie war ja ganz nett, aber manchmal war sie doch ganz schön stressig. Gerade was ihr Aussehen betraf war sie gnadenlos. Aber sie lenkte ihn von anderen, unangenehmen Dingen ab und so ließ er sich immer wieder von ihr zu den seltsamsten Sachen überreden. So diesmal zu einem Frisörbesuch. Er gab ja zu, dass es mal nötig war, aber gleich färben und ein total neuer Schnitt? 'Das überleb' ich nicht'.

Er saß wohl etwa fünf Minuten so da, er hatte keine Lust seine Umgebung zu beobachten, als er plötzlich warmen Atem an seiner linken Wange spürte. "Noch wach?" Leise, scherzhaft.  
Erschrocken fuhr Mike mit dem Kopf rum und öffnete gleichzeitig die Augen. Zwei dunkelbraune Augen blitzten ihn vergnügt an. "Sorry, wollt dich nicht erschrecken."  
Mike sah den Fremden jungen Mann etwas entgeistert an.  
"Äh, alles in Ordnung?" Der Fremde blickte etwas verunsichert.  
"Ja ja, schon okay." Mike blickte verwirrt.  
"Hey, ich bin Janek. Sonja meinte, du bräuchtest 'ne rundum Erneuerung."  
"Hä?" 'Sehr intelligent' schalt sich Mike selbst. Fasziniert betrachtete er die halblangen Franzen, die seinem Gegenüber in die Augen fielen. Die Haare waren Kastanienbraun mit einem interessanten Rotschimmer und von schwarzen Strähnchen durchzogen. Janek lächelte und übersetzte noch mal für ganz dumme was er gesagt hatte. "Ich soll mich deiner Haare annehmen."  
Mike wischte sich kurz mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. "Schon klar, war bloß grad nicht ganz da."  
"Hab ich gesehen. Also, hast du irgendwelche Vorstellungen oder bist du einfach nur deiner Freundin hinterher getrottet ohne jeglichen Plan?"  
"Die zweite Variante trifft‘s eher. Nur mit dem Unterschied, das ich nach einem gegebenen Versprechen dazu gezwungen wurde. Und wenn nicht ordentlich was verändert wird, bekomm ich mächtig was auf die Mütze." Mike machte eine Leidensmiene und Janek musste lachen.  
"Okay, dann wohl erst mal 'ne kleine Typberatung. Sprich, was ich so vorschlage."

Mike beobachtete im Spiegel vor sich wie der Andere in seinen hellbraunen, schulterlangen Haaren rumwerkelte und dabei einiges vor sich hinmurmelte, immer wieder einen Blick in den Spiegel werfend. Nach kurzer Zeit blickte er auf und legte einen Zeigefinger nachdenklich an die vollen, roten Lippen. Mike wurde etwas warm im Gesicht. 'Ups.'

"Also, meine Meinung. Wir verpassen dir 'nen ordentlichen Kurzschnitt, im Nacken fransig, aber den Pony in der Stirn länger. Etwa bis unter die Augen. Keine Kotletten, die werden auch etwas länger gelassen, so kannst du sie hinter die Ohren streifen. Färben?"  
"Ohne darf ich hier nicht raus."  
Janek musste wieder lachen. Ein warmes, ehrliches Lachen.  
"Okay, ein kräftiges Braun, vielleicht Kastanie, aber nicht zu dunkel. Du bist eher ein heller Typ. Oder wir nehmen ein dunkles Braun und setzen hellbraune Strähnchen dazwischen um das ganze aufzulockern."  
Mike seufzte theatralisch. "Ich hab von dem ganzen Zeugs keine Ahnung und werde mich deshalb vertrauensvoll in deine Hände begeben."  
Janek's Augen blitzten freudig auf. "Na wenn das so ist. Mach dich auf was gefasst." Er grinste bis über beide Ohren. Mike seufzte noch einmal, schickte ein Stoßgebet in Richtung Himmel und schloss dann seine Augen für die nächste Stunde.

Während der ganzen Tortur, die Janeks Hände eigentlich ziemlich erträglich für ihn machten, unterhielten sie sich immer wieder über Kleinigkeiten, schwiegen aber sonst. Der Große Tratsch war dann doch eher den Frauen vorbehalten.

"Fertig! Kannst gucken."  
Bedauernd öffnete Mike die Augen, er hatte Janeks Gegenwart wirklich genossen. Auch wenn er den Ruf des Frisörs als Schwulenjop kannte, glaubte er nicht daran. 'Schade'. Als er jedoch endlich bewusst in den Spiegel sah machte er große Augen. "Wow", war das erste was er zustande bekam. "Bin ich das?"  
Janek, hinter ihm, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, nickte nur bedächtig.

"Iiak!", als er das unverkennbare Quieken Maries hinter sich vernahm, war er sich allerdings sicher, dass er das da im Spiegel war. Es war genauso wie Janek es ihm vorher beschrieben hatte. Dunkelbraun, hellbraune Strähnchen, hinten kürzer, vorne fransiger Pony. Es machte ihn auf irgendeine Art jünger, frecher. Begeistert blickte er erneut zu Janek. "Danke." Was eigentlich ganz normal klingen sollte, endete in einem Flüstern, das nur sie beide hören konnten.

Marie war ebenfalls fertig. Mike konnte jedoch kaum eine Veränderung erkennen. 'Na ja, mir egal.'  
Janek schien aus einem tranceähnlichem Zustand zu erwachen, als sie zur Kasse gingen um zu bezahlen und sich zu verabschieden. "Tja, war nett dich kennen zu lernen." Sie reichten sich die Hand. Mike dachte einen Funken von Traurigkeit in den Augen seines Gegenübers zu entdecken, als er sich verabschiedete.  
"Tschau, vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal."  
"Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben." Ein schwaches Lächeln des jungen Frisörs. Mike nickte leicht irritiert. Wand sich dann aber mit seiner Freundin zum gehen. Sie schleifte ihn noch eine Weile durch die Stadt in verschiedene Geschäfte bevor er sie nach Hause brachte.

Als er zu Hause ankam machte er sich was zu essen. Im Flur kam er immer wieder an dem großen Spiegel vorbei. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich sah, seinen neuen Haarschnitt, musste er auch an den denken, der ihm diesen gemacht hatte. 'Oh Mann. Was soll's, den seh ich eh nie wieder.'

Seufzend beschloss er noch etwas Luft schnappen zu gehen. Im Fernsehen kam nix interessantes und ins Bett wollte er noch nicht. Es war noch viel zu früh und trotz des Stresses mit Marie war er noch nicht im Geringsten müde. Er warf sich seine Jacke über und ging dann einfach ohne Ziel los. Das ohne Ziel änderte sich allerdings als er nach etwa einer halben Stunde bemerkte, dass er sich in der Nähe des Rush-Inns befand. Kurzerhand ernannte er diese Bar zu seinem Ziel. Er war schon einige Male hier gewesen und so wie viele andere wahrscheinlich auch, war er am Anfang ein paar Mal fast an der unscheinbaren Tür vorbei gelaufen.

Als er nach wenigen Minuten die grüne Tür endlich erreicht hatte, trat er mit einem freudigen Gefühl ein. Alex, der Besitzer des Ladens, stand allein hinter der Theke. Als Mike eintrat, blickte dieser auf und lächelte. Dann blickte er erstaunt. "Hey Mike, sag bloß, du hast dich endlich zu 'nem Frisör schleifen lassen."  
"Hey Alex. Was ist das denn für 'ne Begrüßung? Fandest du meinen alten Schnitt so schlecht?"  
"Das nanntest du Schnitt?" Er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann lachten sie beide.  
"Sieht gut aus. Ich hab ja davon keine Ahnung, aber schätze, da steigen deine Chancen gleich um einiges bei anderen, oder?" Er grinste verschwörerisch.  
"Mag sein. Machst du mir 'nen Drink?"  
"Okay."

Kurze Zeit später schlürfte Mike seinen Drink und beobachtete seine Umgebung. Alex hatte sich seinen anderen Kunden zugewandt. Es war noch nicht all zuviel los, doch das würde sich noch ändern. Hier und da saßen ein paar Leute, die einen unterhielten sich, andere tranken einfach nur in Ruhe ihre Getränke.

Mike hatte sich gerade dazu entschlossen, sich weiter hinter zu setzen, weil er heute mal nicht angesprochen werden wollte, als er hinter sich eine ihm bekannte Stimme vernahm.  
"Man trifft sich immer zweimal im Leben." Erschrocken fuhr er rum. Vor ihm stand Janek, breit grinsend. "Du...?"  
"Schockiert? Und ich dachte bei meinem Beruf wäre das keine so große Überraschung mehr." Er zog eine Schnute, was wohl als schmollen gelten sollte. Dann mussten beide lachen. Janek bestellte sich ebenfalls was zu trinken, dann gingen sie in eine hintere Ecke. Sie unterhielten sich über die verschiedensten Dinge, tanzten miteinander. Es wurde für beide ein sehr angenehmer und langer Abend.

Ende


End file.
